peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 April 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-10 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *These are actually two distinct sections from opposite ends of the show joined together. Sessions *Th' Faith Healers #4, recorded 16th March 1993. Bulkhead, Sparkily Chime and Serge available on album The Peel Sessions Ba Da Bing! BING-045 *Crane #2, recorded 17th November 1992, repeat, first broadcast 23 January 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' cuts in at 11:06 *''Seven unforgettable minutes of classic radio (back announced only)'' *Sonics: Witch (album - Psycho-Sonic) Big Beat CDWIKD 115 *PJ Harvey: Hook (album - Rid Of Me) Island 514 696-1 though may have been from the cassette promo *©: He Was (v/a album - Volume Six) Volume 6VCD6 *Th'Faith Healers: Rave Track / Bottle Bank (session) *Sir Shina Peters: Shina Gobode (album - Shinamania) Flametree *Crane: Indian Red (session) *''11:31 news (edited out) at 25:10 on tape'' *Jacob's Mouse: Box Hole (album - I'm Scared) Wiiija WIJ 21 V *Cornershop: England's Dreaming Preston (10" EP - Lock Stock Double Barrel) Wiiija WIJ 22 V *Unknown Artist: Disneyland (KKKings Mix) (12" EP - Disneyland EP) t:me TIME 1000T *'File a '''pauses at 39:20 *'File b''' begins *Th'Faith Healers: Bulkhead (session) *Leo Kottke: The Driving Of The Year Nail (album - 6- And 12-String Guitar) Tacoma *Militia: Electro-Static (12" - Sleeping With The Enemy) Trance Fusion TF 501 *Slint: Good Morning, Captain (album - Spiderland) Touch And Go T&G LP#64 1991 Festive Fifty #23 *Palace Brothers: Ohio River Boat Song (7") Big Cat ABB51S *''John refers to the first 7 minutes of the show being exciting....'' *Hamp Jones: Pack Your Clothes (7") EastWest America 45-104 *Crane: Deconstruct (session) *Blast Off Country Style: Social Firefly (7" - I Love Entertainment) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 94 *High On Love: In My World (San Fran Vibe) (12" - In My World) Profile PROFT 394 *Truman's Water: Bludgeon Elites + Stagger (album - Spasm Smash XXX0X0X Ox And Ass) Elemental ELM 9LP *''12:29 news edited out'' *Th'Faith Healers: Sparklingly Chime (session) *Bob Call: Thirty-One Blues (v/a album - Barrelhouse Blues 1927-1936) Yazoo 1028 *Capricorn: 20 Hz (12") Global Cuts GC 2 *Crane: Fire Engine (session) *Rollerskate Skinny: Bow Hitch-Hiker (10" - Trophy) Placebo PILL 5 *Cornell Campbell: Shotgun Wedding (v/a album - Save The Last Dance For Me (18 Fab Fifties And Swinging Sixties Reggae Classics)) Trojan CDTRL 317 *Senseless Things: Keepsake (v/a album - Volume Six) Volume 6VCD6 *L'Empire Bakuba & Pépé Kallé: Mabele Riche (album - Divisé Par Deux) Sonodisc CD 65050 *Dis: Ed Was Solace (album - Small Fry Sessions 1 & 2) Twelve Inch TIN 006 *Inspiral Carpets: Keep The Circle Around (7") Playtime AMUSE 02 *'File b' ends *'File a' resumes *©: Dream One (K.Moon.E & Flipper Mix) (12" - In 1 Ear / Dream One) Transglobal TRAN 02T 39:56 *Reverend Horton Heat: Beer:30 (album - The Full-Custom Gospel Sounds Of) Sub Pop SP 202 *Crane: Buffalo *Jimmie Noone's Apex Club Orchestra: Apex Blues (album - New Orleans 1918-1929) *01:30 news edited out at 55:03 on taoe *Love 4 Sale: So Right (Ian & Scott Zen Mix) (12" - Do You Feel So Right) Steppin' Out IAN 003 T # *Th'Faith Healers: Serge (session) # *Fall: Glam-Racket (12" - Why Are People Grudgeful?) Permanent 12SPERM09 *King Stitt: Herbsman (v/a album - Tighten Up Volumes Three & Four) Trojan CDTRL 307 *Eric's Trip: Haze (Maxi CD - Peter) Cargo *Nectarine #9: Peanut Brain (album - A Sea With Three Stars) Postcard DUBH 931 *Sound Crowd: Pleasure Girl (12" - The Second EP) Red REMIX 002 *''end of show'' *Tracks marked # also available in high sound quality on Peel Late Spring 1993 File ;Name *a) 1993-04-10 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L327 *b) 1993-04-10 Peel Show L430.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:27:02 (to 01:24:38) *b) 01:27:07 ;Other *File created from L327 of SL Tapes digitised by RF. *File created from L430 of SL Tapes digitised by SB. ;Available *a) mooo *b) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes